The present invention relates generally to storage systems and containers.
Some automated storage and retrieval systems include racks having rows and columns of shelves provided by pairs of spaced-apart supports or rails. Trays are supported on the rails. Objects are stored on the trays and the trays and objects are stored in the racks. The automated retrieval equipment lifts and retrieves selected trays from the rails when necessary.